Middle Man
by patrickregalado
Summary: Two Organization, Black Order and Noah, will be fighting to "Ark", and Allen have left the Black Order and he is in the Middle like a Middle Man. Rated M for Swear Language and other's.
1. Prolouge

_This story taken to be part of the 21__st__ century of the world, but there will no Akuma, all the army is more like human, every last one of them. And more about it Allen has left the Black Order and he is in the middle of the battle of Black Order and Noah._

_And, hope guy's you will like the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Prologue**

Allen Walker working at the Black Order is more an Organization, they have research set, weapons, and everything, and they can have. Allen Walker is a agent of their, their job is to get information and go to places to get a relic to get the "ARK". Slowly by slowly the scientist are decoded it.

The Ark is the source of place that lead to some place, they have made lot of research so to the Noah, and they have been battle to get the entire relic. But, Allen Walker is very interested, time to time, on his mission getting a relic, each part of a code or places to go. He knows the code very well, he knows since he was a kid.

Mana Walker his adopted father has seen to him some symbol are look same to the relic. And his father told him *Allen, when you seen this symbol, there are least than 10 relic in this world, when you get them all, you will know the place will be happen.* and his father died some car accident, he give a places and time, when he get the entire relic. Of course he did not share to anyone, and also he have addition relic at home, to keep himself for his father Mana Walker.

He is completely their best Agent on Black Order.

Let the story begin…

Allen Walker was walking on the hallway of the Black Order HQ. Carrying the relic with him from his mission, he looks the relic symbol and said "To the moon." He can know it easily to get the other relic, but he cannot get the other relic.

"Allen!"

His hair a female voice calling from behind him, he turns around. It was Lenalee an Asian woman. "Oh, Lenalee, how may I help you?"

"Yes, here it is." He saw it to her.

"OK, nii-san want see it."

"OK" he went to supervisor.

"Komui, here is the relic." He place in the desk. Komui look the relic very carefully.

"Well, done Allen, you can go now."

Allen leave the office, and he pass by the research part for the Relic, and look at the window, he saw one part of the relic, he see it very clearly, it said "To the Light" he know each symbol mean, but, time to time, he go on his own to keep it for himself, for his father, but some are been gutted by the Black Order, it is important he know the symbol mean. Some are within inside, he don't know; only person he know to go inside is Lenalee and Komui. And finally went home.

* * *

><p>And, when he arrive home, he is at his apartment, very nice stuff, got flat screen TV, and everything is modern, he cannot take it anymore, he would risk his own job to get know the Symbol, later, he was about leave the house, and open the door, it was Lenalee.<p>

"Lenalee, how may I help you?"

"I came here to tell you Komui want to meet the office now, and we will use my car."

"OK."

They went back to the HQ, and went to the Supervisor office.

"What is it, Supervisor?"

"The scientist have been reporting me, you been keeping passing the Relic research."

"Yes, I am."

"Allen, please stop passing by the Relic."

"Why?"

"Maybe, you know the symbol."

"No." '_Great, this is really not good for me.'_

"If, you keep passing by the Relic, you will not send of any mission that getting the relic, you get information."

"But."

"No but Walker."

Allen was really depressed what he heard, he get his badge and hold his hand tight. Lenalee was worried, what Allen do, and she will know he really interested to the relic.

"Walker, remember th-"

"SCREW YOU SUPERVISOR!"

"You ha-"

"THINGS, I DO… ALL THIS STUFF IS KEEP HIDDEN!"

"Walker, we know, some ar-"

"SHUT UP! KOMUI!"

"Walk-

"I'LL LEAVE THE GOD DAMN BLACK ORDER, THINGS I HAVE DONE AND EVERYTHING I DONE NEAR DEATH AND OTHER STUFF I DONE. EVERYTHING! WILL BE WORTHLESS LESS WITHOUT KNOWING THEM TO OTHER AGENT! I HAVE SEEN YOU AND LENALEE HAVE ACCESS!"

"Walker, yes you have seen us on the research relic."

"DO YOU KNOW, MOST MEMBERS WANT TO KNOW WHAT OTHER AGENT TO KNOW? WITHOUT SHOWING, SCREW YOU AND I'M LEAVING!" he gets his badge and throws it at Komui.

"Allen!" Lenalee was really shock what did Allen did

"Allen, get your stuff, and you will be not accepted here again." Komui have said.

"Fine."

Allen have gone to his desk and get all his stuff, he been whispering and talking to him, what he did to Komui. The things all he done will be worth to him, one location of the relic has get lead to some secret room to know every places of relic will be.

And, finally reach outside the office, and said to him. "I'll be the first person to went to the Ark and first one to saw what will be inside the Ark, and also will be the last one to know what is inside the Ark, and, when the day, Black Order and Noah will be exposed to the World."

And, finally going back, and also Lenalee giving him a lift him, with talking, what he did. They have reached his home, with saying good bye. Lenalee feel sadness in her heart seeing him left the Order, and draft off. She loves him so much, he would do the same thing, but she cannot all her friend, and brother work at the Black Order.

* * *

><p><em>So… guy's what do you think about the story?<br>It take me a while of making the story, the story is been my head for a long time, I been keeping thinking about ?_

_Please. Review…_


	2. Wanted It Badly

_Hey, guy's this will be for sure of the Chapter 1, last one is completely prologue!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Wanted it badly**

"It is been 2 years…" Allen was completely at his new home, new street, new apartment, and also has the 2 relic with him.

'OK' he is on his desk researching the remaining relic, more like hacking to Black Order and Noah. The things, he know about the Black order have 4 Relic, and Noah have 2.

'So… that mean Black Order have 4, Noah have 2, and I have 2, that is total 8 relic.2 more relic is left, I must get the 2 relic remain.' He sits comfortable on the office chair.

Since, he left the Order, have begin writing Novel, all his novel have begin a big hit to every country, and about the novel are involve on his past adventure, and mission are all really happen, but different name and location. He knows, it will be really hard to get the 6 relic from the Order and Noah. But, the last 2 will be kind of hard too, he think one of those relic already taken or both of them. It will be really hard to get the relic.

'I feel like a Middle Man. Facing both of them, and they facing each other, and other bullshit.'

He has been reward lot of Novel writer reward and others.

Getting off from his chairs, and went outside and get in his car drove off. 'OK. I could just follow one of them and give me, what I need.' He has seen one of them of the scientist. 'Perfect' he stock him some apartment, he follow to his apartment, and the person was on his apartment, and he knock.

"Who's there?"

"It's your new neighbor."

"Oh, come i-"

He hit the person, who is stocking to, and he was out cold, Allen get one the chair, and tied him to the chair, and he blind fold.

"Who are you?"

"It is none of your business, Jack."

"Please, let me go."

"Why, would I do that?"

He hit on the face couple of them, keep begging to let him go, Allen know the apartment is block really empted only him and Scientist Jack.

"What do you want?"

"I know you for the Black Order."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop fooling him around."

He keeps hitting him with paunches.

"Yes! Yes! I work for the Order." With begging and don't want to die.

"What kind of relic you guy's found?"

"I wouldn't tell you."

"OK." Get his 9mm from his coat and add the silencer to his gun, and shot on his knee.

The scientist screams of fear and tears.

"OK, OK, OK. I will tell you."

"Do you still know, what it look like?"

"Yes." He removes his blindfold and gives a pencil and a paper to draw it, and he draws it.

The symbol said "_To the star of the light far to reach" _Allen read it. "You know the symbol mean?" he said to him. "Yes, I know it" the reply and coming out from the shadow. "Allen! You already know it! He replied, "Yes, Indeed, Jack, and sorry for killing you." He replied, "Please don-" he was stop, Allen shot him on the head, and leave the crime scene, and close the door, before he leave no evidence remain, all gone, no trace.

He left the places, and went home.

'Things, I do… Well make it worth it.' And going to his bedroom, and take sleep

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guy's what do you think, guy's you will ask, this not much Allen!<em>

_Yes, I know not much Allen from Manga/Anime, This the idea I get OK._

_Please Review!_


	3. Things Must Be Done

**Chapter 2: ****Things must be done**

Allen walker have wake up for his done on yesterday night. 'Things must be done' he went to bathroom and take shower, after that he turn on the T.V, checking some stuff, but news come.

"hhmm…"

The News tell about have happen yesterday night, it is telling person Jack is been killed on his apartment, nobody know he was killed, for the reason at that night no one was on the apartment, he is only apartment are person came home. He is been identified to be Jack Windson a scientist of Black Order, for some reason he is been killed, and ask for question death of Jack to the HQ of Black Order.

Allen turn off, he was not became interested, and sit on the bed. 'Lucky me, I wasn't expected everybody on the apartment went to some places, and he is one who back, and he is alone.' He went out of his bedroom, and went to the kitchen, cook for his meal. 'This apartment is OK'

The Apartment was kind of modern; there is only least than 5 rooms, 1 bathroom, living room, kitchen, and bedroom and study room. His apartment really large the place look very modern.

"OK"

He finish his meal, and went outside for a while to take quick drive, looking around time to time, he saw some Noah follower, Black Order finder and Agent. His life really chances a lot. He went to a friend house, who was father friend. He made it to the place and knocks the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Allen Walker"

The door Open. "Allen Walker, Good to see you."

"You too, Zack"

"Come, Allen Walker." He went in.

"Is there anything, I can help you?"

"Sure, for an old buddy friend adopted son."

"Do you know about the relic?"

He becomes shock, what he heard. "Of course, Allen Walker, why do you ask?"

"I know you have one of the relics from the Noah agent you just killed him and get from him."

"Yes it is." And went to the drawer, and get the relic. And give it to him. "Here take it."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Keep your promise to your father."

"Of course" Allen left.

Came to the Evening

Allen was sitting on a stool for having a nice drink of glass of wine.

"So… I knew you will be here?"

A familiar voice…

* * *

><p><em>So… Guy's here is my next chapter of my story, what do you think about this chapter? Very interested? Whatever?<em>

_This kind is bugging me time to time about this part. Some time I been little advance of my story, have not reach that part, like I am 3-5 chapter a head or more._

_So… Please Review… It will be really great full for me you guy's review. Thank you._


	4. Familiar Voice

**Chapter 3: ****Familiar Voice**

Allen look where the female voice came from, it is lenalee. "Oh hello, Lenalee, It is been long time" he said to her. "Yes indeed" she sit stool beside. "Allen, it is been 2 years you been left the Order." She said, "Yes, it is." He replies. They are been having a nice conversation about the pass, and drinking.

"So… Allen"

"What is Lenalee?"

"About your books." she Serious saying to him.

He was completely nervous he hears what she said to him. "What about my book?"

"Your books are related to you have been happened to you in real life, and chance everything to something different name."

"Yes, all the books have been happened to me."

"Do you kn-"

"Know what will happen, Yes, and I don't care, I was former member! Remember that!"

Standing up, and angry at him "Yes, I know you where a member, but no rights!"

"Leave it, and let's chance the conversation, people are starting to listen to us." she look at the people, she was embarrassed, and would ruin the Black Order. She sits down like it never happen.

"There must be another reason to see me."

"Yes" and blushing a little.

"And, what is it."

"I was kept it for a long time."

"Long time? And what is it?"

"I haven't any courage to tell you, and maybe it is the time."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Allen"

Allen was blushing, what lenalee said. "How long Lenalee?" he said, "Since you have joined. Every time you went to mission, I was always hoping you come back alive." She reply, was blushing and embarrassed to say to him.

"…" Allen was speechless, what Lenalee say to him and so do Lenalee was speechless too. Later bartenders break the silence.

"Mr. Walker, people ask me to give this you, and leave."

"Oh. Thank you, Chuck."

"What is he or she?"

"It is a female, I was asking her name when she give it to me."

"Oh, thank you, Chuck."

"No Problem. Walker." He pause saw the woman talk with her. "Mr. Walker, who is this lovely woman with you?"

"Oh, she is Lenalee, I was one her co-worker."

"Oh, I see. And Mr. Walker is she your girlfriend?"

Allen and lenalee blush. "What are you saying Chuck?" he said to Chuck. "I heard that she said "I love you" to you, Mr. Walker." He replied. They we're both silence, so the bartender left. They both keep drinking. And lenalee pay her drinks, later, Lenalee went home but, she went back to ask Allen something.

"What is Lenalee?" her look at her.

"Um… Allen can you give me a lift home? Lavi just drop me here, and I left my car at the garage couple blocks here."

"Ok, Lenalee."

Allen pays his drink, and went to his car, and drove to Lenalee to the garage, and they found the garage, they went some floor of the garage, Lenalee said it on the 3rd floor. But, there is not much car.

"Um… Allen can park for a while?"

"Ok."

They have park some park space, on the 3rd floor of the garage, completely not much car, only 3-5 cars only. Allen look at the window on his left, it is Lenalee car. "Lenalee is that your car?" he said. "Yes it is Allen." She replied, and also blushing for what she want to do. Allen also loves Lenalee. And he turn off his car.

"Um… Lenalee?" he was really blushing to say to her.

"Yes, Allen?"

"At the bar you said to me "You Love me" right?"

"Yes!"

"Lenalee" he looks at her and said "I love you too." Lenalee was really blushing? "A-Allen are you jo-""No I am not joking" he touch her face, and kiss her. Lenalee was shock, and joy, what Allen did, Lenalee put his arm around Allen neck, Allen arm have move his around his body. They both don't want to let go, but Allen know that Komui put tracking device on Lenalee car. Allen and Lenalee separated their kiss.  
>"Lenalee, I think to go, I think Komui is worried already about you?"<p>

"I think you are right, Allen?" kiss his lips, and left the car and went good bye to Allen and drove off.

Allen was thinking '_Maybe, Me and Lenalee will be the first and the Last? To see the Ark? We? I?' _Allen was confused should he do it alone or with Lenalee the person he love the most. Allen drove back to his home, and went to his apartment. Allen went to his Study room (Allen used time to write his novel, and other stuff.) and sit down his chair, and open the letter.

_Sorry for a long time to update, I was playing video games or games. And also I was doing some drawing and painting._

_Please review._


	5. The Letter

**Chapter 4: ****The Letter**

Allen have open the letter and read the letter.

_Mr. Walker, I believe Allen Walker, the Adopted Son of Mana Walker, I believe you are reading this now. Your father has a final request for me. He's request was simple, to help to find the "Ark", it is completely your father goal to let you see the Ark, but he fail. You can bring anyone with you or with you. I believe, it is time to tell you the every location of the Relic on the Map._

Allen check again the letter saw a map for the location to tell all location of "Relic"

_Allen with map can tell every location of relic, but each mark has mark. The Red Mark is the place of Black Order was taken, that you was before remove, and the Blue is marked for the Noah. The remaining is the Relic you can still get. Before Black Order or Noah get it all. And, additional this may help you to get the entire relic before they do. There is an address you to go the supply you need._

Allen finishes the reading the letter and begins looking the map, he knows every location of the relic will be found but, they are list than 2 relics left. He also checks the key and the address for the supply for his need. He grabs his key and drove the street.

He made it to the address lead to the warehouse 3, near the port. He got out of his car, and opens the door. And, he tries turn on the lights, but it didn't turn off. _'Great, I have to find the main switch.' _ He turns on his light, and saw the main switch and turns it on. And saw another letter on the door. And read it.

_Allen… I believe you have made it to the warehouse, this warehouse store lot of stuff, such as weapons, money, vehicles, and many more. For the rooms, are can be found on the map when you will went inside the room. But, If, you are ready for your father asked you… enter, if you are not yet ready not enter._

_I know you will enter, before that you can find as many stuff, this will be more like your secret hideout, store house, safe house, or any want you call it._

_Mana also left a few stuff at the office just for you, I won't tell you, and you have to find out on your own._

That was the end of the letter. Allen opens the door and saw…

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guy's it take me a while. I was kind of busy on the past days. I was really having a hard time, the part I am having a hard time, my crush… Yes my crush. I was texting, messaging on facebook, calling her on my cellphone, this 3 point less, but, on her the phone or land line. I was courage myself but, in the end I did not call her. I haven't playing games, drawing, painting, and writing, and also editing and uploading video.<em>

_Finally, I'm back for mood for writing. And others!_

_Please… Review…_


	6. The Warehouse

**Chapter: ****The Warehouse**

Allen open the door, it is really dark and he turn on the lights, the warehouse is really big, there are a parking garage with the fastest car and some military vechiles, looking around he really big places, some have their own stuff inside, Allen saw the map. The map can tell places/room of the warehouse, he can see the there are the garage, office more like places to plan, laboratory, weapons room, stock room, crafting center, a some room that have for sleeping and other more.

Allen knew he should go to the office, and he went to the office. He have found the office and enter the office, saw lot of map, paper, computers, every paper and map are well stock. He also saw another letter. He sits down the chair read the letter. He know the handwritten '_It is Mana hndwritten'_

_Dear Allen…_

_ I believe you made it to the office; I made this letter for you. To make this places as your headquarter for finding the relic. These places have every supply you need, pass, codes, design, and blueprint you need for any places, times. Black Order and Noah have been fighting to the "Ark", me and your uncle. I know you know your uncle; you too play piano pieces. That piano piece is part of the key to open it. You cannot just collect the entire relic and open it. It is also required the song. Only the Walker family knows the song, and it has been passed on to you. Allen._

_ This office has also the blueprint for the Noah headquarters and the Black Order headquarters, and also everything you need for information and more, and also their branches._

_Mana Walker and Neah Walker_

Allen check the office drawer and others, he finally found the blueprint, and checking the every security system, weak spot, and other more. He also check the a little pass to get any location ride or anything he can do.

* * *

><p>He plans to get the 1 relic, before they do. Allen begin going to the weapons room, and finding the perfect weapon, he get a SMG, and some revolver with some couple of ammo, and he was able to get pass. He went out. With a one of the military vehicles, he went out, and he went to the airport, and gives his pass to the airport to give rights to do.<p>

Couples of days, made it to the location for the drop. He check the ruins quick shortcut with getting any traps, he is prepare. He was wearing camouflage uniform wearing a mask with a camouflage hat. And finally made it to the drop the drop zone they have dropped him, and then pull the chute for dropping to the forest.

* * *

><p><em>This will be for the chapter for a day. I hope I will get mode for writing again.<em>

_Please Review._


	7. At The Forest

**Chapter: ****At the Forest**

Allen has made it safe to the forest, and receives a call from his phone.

"Hello?"

"Walker, remember the time!"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Oh, almost we got report from the field, we got "Black Order" on the field and they have made it to the ruins, and make quick before they beat you, which are all."

"Thanks for the information" ended. _'This is really not good, I have to make it quick'_ he quickly drove to the temple, but it is already occupied, at the entrance, but got a map that from the office he bring, a quicker way, and also every location of traps, and by pulling lever to activated the trap. He gets his scope and sees a well organized. 'This will be a problem; I don't need to waste time here watching them.' He also sees Lenalee, and was shock 'What is she doing here?' and also sees his older brother or the Supervisor. He move now, with his jeep, to the location, (His jeep is kinda large, and also that behind a motorcycle on the behind). He made it to the secret way. He gets his phone and calls them.

"Hey?"

"Oh… Walker what is it?"

"Can you give them a big surplice, when we going to leave?"

"OK. Walker" They have ended their conversation. Allen has entered.

The pilot and other went to back and get the C4 and places some will be great to prevent shooting him. Everything was set for his plan.

* * *

><p>Komui and Lenalee are really sure about these ruins. They have additional come, Lavi and Kanda.<p>

"Nii-san, we must beat the Noah, before they arrive, and we will have conflict right here."

"Yes, I know Lenalee, but the villagers are doing their best. Lenalee be peasant"

Lenalee was getting impatient on the waiting, and she look around, she some shining from the forest, completely sure, he did not show her, she was looking at him. Lenalee quickly ask Lavi and Kanda to help them to quick open the gate. So, they did?

"Lenalee, what are you doing?"

"Nii-san, I got a feeling someone was watching, and we need to do it quick, before they, him or her do something."

He agrees what lenalee said. "Soldier, a few will help and other will stand guard."

They did, too quick open the gate and it finally open. Lenalee run quick to the open gate open.

"LENALEE! DON'T GO A HEAD!"

But, lenalee did not listen; she was so focus, before Noah gets it. Red heat guys appear and said "Me and Yu, will follow Lenalee!"

"Don't call me that!" "Tch" he add.

"OK!"

They will catch up with Lenalee.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guy's what do you think about the story?<em>

_If, you guy's ask why it is taken long?_

_For the reason, I was really busy on my painting again, and playing games, and video editing again. Those are also my hobby. My number focus is playing games and video editing._

_Please review?_


	8. At The Relic

**Chapter 8: ****At the Ruin**

**Allen POV**

I have made it to the ruins, he just keep running reach the center of the Ruin, because the center where to find the Relic. Have finally made it to the center, but, he is on the second floor, and the relic is on the ground level, and on the center. 'It will be easy than though'.

"LENALEE WAIT UP!" the voice is very familiar, 'Maybe, not.' He knew the Ruin have trapped.

"LENALEE, CAREFUL WHERE YOU STEPPING!" she did not listen, and step one of the trap, but it almost hit her.

"That was close" She said to herself, and she saw the 'Relic', she is going to take it.

I get my MP5 with silencer, and shot her but not hitting giving a warning shot, more like shooting on the floor front of her.

"If, I where you, I won't get that Relic"

"Are you part of Noah-""Noah? NO!"

"And, who are you?"

"I don't know, but you can call "MiddleMan"" I said. Lenalee seem familiar that voice.

Her other group have finally catch up, even her brother.

"You not part Noah? And you know about the "ARK"?"

"Yes, I know it." "My families pass on the next generation about the "ARK" my family do anything, not letting anyone getting to the "ARK" ALL COST!"

"SHOT HIM!" Komui shout, and they shot at him, but they miss me, I shoot back. I hit most of them.

"But, I don't want to waste bullet, and letting you get it first! The toys will play you a while" I pull the trigger. Lot of status began to move, and begging to attack them, that involve me. "So… I will take, what belong to mine!" I saw one get the relic, and I grab of the vine, and swing to the person who have the relic, and hit him. While hitting him, he let go the Relic, it was on the air, I grab it, and went back to the above them. They we're busy with the Status.

"Sorry, I have leave, but I like to play around" I smile, and turn around, more like 180 degree, and run to get out of the ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>LENALEE POV<strong>

I notice, he will escape, but I won't let him escape, and I found a vine, will let me go up, I so I did.

"LENALEE, where are you going?"

"I am going after him, to get the relic!"

I did go after him, after a while, I was able to catch up with him, but he is very fast, I got my pistol, and aim to shoot him, but I miss.

"Stop right, there!" He stops, he turn around, he wearing a gear, and also wearing a mask so he won't be known be identify.

"What, do you want ?"

'How did he know my name?' in my mind saying it, "How did you know my name?"

"It is doesn't matter to you" he escape, it was turn to the left, I ran to catch up, with my pistol on my hand, ready to shoot, when I came to turn, he was waiting for me to turn, I did not know, I aim, but it was too late, he quickly move his hand, to my hand on the air, pressing my arm to let go, I did, I let go, to the floor, he kick my pistol, so I can't reach, he let go, and now it is a hand to hand battle more like hand to feet battle, but, the wall are kind too close, it will be hard to kick him.

"You can't kick, with a small space."

"Dammit!" I began to punch him, but he was fast, I next punch with my hand but, he catch up, he quickly turn me and kind of hug me to not kick or punch, and push me where the corner.

"Sorry, I have to keep my schedule." He said and ran, I ran him to again, to catch him. Later, of chasing him, he always watches his step, like he know every trap will be, and I so did, what he's step. Later, he finally near to the exit, I did not pick my pistol or I lose him. But, the room have lot of space, he stop look around, I quickly, kick him, but he turn around and block my kick, and quickly, let go, I recover from my kick, I will kick him again, arm and quickly me to room, I have no space.

"Let me go!" I was angry

"OK." He let me go, and jump to the way out.

Is he crazy enough to jump, he will die, but he pull a shot, he have parachute, I was shock, and surprise!

"WHO EVER YOU ARE, I WILL CATCH YOU!"

"Good luck with that!" he replies.

Lavi came out behind and said "Lenalee, did you get the Relic?"

"No, he gets away with it; he will be going to the Airfield"

"OK… I will inform them to get ready to stop him."

* * *

><p><em>So… What do you think about this story?<em>

_I think this is been longest story of mine…_

_Please REVIEW!_


	9. Forest, Airfield, and Escape!

**Chapter 9: ****Forest, Airfield, and Escape!**

**ALLEN POV**

It looks like I made it out, and landed on the forest, I am hanging on the tree, I have no choice to cut the rope, and fall smooth. I have no choice, or the Order will get me. I keep running and find my jeep, and I have no choice, get on the jeep, and drove on a few miles. And, get the stuff, I need, and get on my Motorcycle, and put the jeep full drove, and drove off, before I came here I remove the plate.

And drove off, going to the airport, and saw them going to my jeep, but the jeep is going to them, with no driver, I quickly drove faster to the airport. I know there radio code, they usually use, I was one. I put the code, and heard.

"_Make that person, did not escape!"_

"_Got it!"_

"_Make sure, everybody was check for licenses, who hired them or whatever, we can do to get the RELIC!"_

"_YES SIR!"_

Everything was set-up, and I get my radio,

"Gentlemen, take-off, I will be there, and open the back door"

"Sure, thing"

Everything was set; I hired the pilot and some mercenary to cover the plane on the sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Order Team at the Forest<strong>

They saw the jeep, and fire few round, and kit the tress, and they went follow the Jeep, on foot, after a few step.

"There the JEEP!" Lavi said!

They keep going up, until the jeep is going down, a few take the shot, and other get way. "Get out of the way!" all the finder get out of the way, and saw the jeep was empty.

"SIR! The jeep is empty!" finder said.

"It is a decoy that makes him more time to escape, call the team at the airport to inform them, no-one will be leaving the airport."

"OK, sir, but we cannot, we can only delay them."

"OK, keep finder, and make sure them to find that person, when that happen make sure, he will not get away!"

"OK, Sir"

He called the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Airport<strong>

Allen saw the plane is getting on the left-off, they knew the plan. He drove faster, and saw the cliff, and jumps on the cliff, some off the finder get there weapon, and aim him to stop, but he did not, so they fired at him, but… Allen gets the switch, and presses it. Container, vehicles, tower, what Black Order finders are, he drove by passing them, a few was able to stand up and began to fire. Miss, some Mercenary give him cover fire. And he finally made it before the plane take-off.

"Nice Work, Gentlemen!"

"No problem, sir!" one of the mercenary said

"I think, this will go to the records book!"

"Agree!" pilot said.

While at the airfield, the Black Order team from the forest have finally made back, and was really a mess, some are minor wound, and some serial wound but no dead.

"He gets away?" Lenalee said.

"Yes, miss, I guess the plane at the other is well train, he got some mercenary to cover him, and put some bomb or C4 to explode to get away plan." One of the finders said while holding his left arm.

"He is really good" she replies, _Could be…_

* * *

><p><em>Well, that my story, for a while I haven't update my story, I don't got much support on my story, and also back to school, it is been weeks send back to school, and also I haven't much idea on the past days, since back to school, and Also this school year I am at the third year! :D<em>

_So… Review! And thank you for review!_


End file.
